monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lamia/@comment-39280634-20190725115522/@comment-10429980-20190725164540
There's a lot to criticize about Monster Musume, but I have to say some of the below in bold were misleading/off so I'd like to clarify them: It's also a cheap rip off of MGE, it could be simply inspired by it, but it's much worst. A simple example are the Centaur : In MGE, Centaur will only let their husband ride them, it's justified because human are there male, so it mean something to them when a human go on their back. In monster musume, Centaur still let only their husband go on their back but... Their husband aren't suppose to be human, it make no sense at all, but that poor talentless author just copy paste MGE, with no regard for coherence. Actually for the EMG centaurs that's all about a practice of finding a noble human master to serve, and its expressly something they do to avoid getting married to male centaurs. So its plenty coherent as its a different practice from marriage (though doubtless centaurs use it as an excuse to romance men, since in their culture they cannot yet marry them). Smith comparing being ridden without permission to being raped was simply a way to show how seriously they take it. Whether its a ripoff or not I can't say, since the whole idea of "only one person may ride" has been done tons of times in different series. There is also the fact that we never see monster boy, Orc have both the human standart and orc standart so they could look like disgusting pervert, and much much more stupidity and incoherences. There have been quite a few handsome monster boys (mermen and an elf for instance), they just are usually restricted to background scenes. By now it have the plot of a hentaie : Every scene is nothing but an excuse to show sex later, all the female character are brainless nymphomaniac who want the MC dick, even if it mean cheat on their boyfriend, ''' If you mean that minotaur, then yeah I don't like it either, but her supposed boyfriend hasn't been mentioned in quite a while and its unclear if they are even still together. '''and from the little I eard from the lamia village arc, even try to gang rape a guy in front of your daughter/sister/cousin who love him. (Some will say that the MC is still virgin and it's not an hentaie, but seriously there is tons upon tons of orgasm and preliminary, so fuck off) For those lamias its mostly cultural dissonance (they have a hard time understanding why Miia doesn't want to share) as well as desperation (the one man in their village only has sex with the older lamias). Also, Mama Miia set up the whole thing in the hopes it would convince Miia to actually claim Kimihito for herself and marry or seal the deal with him, but it didn't quite work out. And when I say it's garbage, it's not my personal opinion, it's simple fact, it IS garbage, I mean.... There is nothing but sex in this manga... It's like a family friendly hentaie so it can make as much money as possible, litteraly any random doujin is more interessing... (I'm talking about the recent arc, at the begining, I could definetly tolerate it) Lala had a pretty wholesome little vacation though. ^_^